Love, Lust, Faith & Dreams
by I'mBrave
Summary: La música es un arte indispensable para muchos. Es como el oxígeno que nos hace vivir. He aquí un fic que dará vida a jóvenes que luchan por un sueño mientras viven sus vidas particulares, comunes y corrientes. En el camino tendrán tropiezos y obstáculos. Es ahí cuando te das cuenta de qué quieres demostrarle al mundo ¿ Eres capaz de no rendirte y perseverar por tu sueño? U.A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y su personajes son propiedad de Akira toriyama.**

* * *

 **Pov Vegeta**

 _No podía creerlo, estaba en un inmenso escenario mientras todos aplaudían.  
Entonces miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de lo increíble que era tener miles de personas gritándote y apoyándote. Solté el micrófono y me lancé al público…_

De repente aquella escena se va esfumando y empiezo a escuchar un ruido. Abro mis ojos levemente aun somnoliento y golpeo el estúpido despertador que no dejaba de sonar. ¡Maldición! El mejor sueño de mi vida, justo en la mejor parte.

Me siento en mi cama un momento para poder abrir más los ojos y caer, finalmente, en la realidad.

Bueno, la realidad es que soy un estúpido adolescente de 17 años que lucha por el típico sueño de los muchachos de mi edad: ser músico. Uno profesional y vivir de aquello. La diferencia es que yo realmente soy apasionado en aquel arte, los demás sólo lo hacen por la fortuna y la fama. Al menos la mayoría.

Vivo con mis padres en la capital del Oeste y acudo a una escuela pública. No tengo muchos amigos, a pesar de eso soy bastante popular aunque, también, temido por los pequeños y algunos otros que conocen mi actitud.

–¡Vegeta!– grita mi madre –. ¡Baja a desayunar, se te hará tarde para tu primer día en la escuela!

–¡Sí, ya voy! – respondo sin ánimos.

Tomo una ducha para después cambiarme. Visto un pantalón jean negro y una polera básica blanca. Busco mis converse blancos y bajo a la cocina para desayunar y, finalmente, irme a la escuela.

–Suerte, cariño – me desea mamá, como siempre –. Saluda a Gokú de mi parte.

–Sí, como sea.

A veces suelo ir en auto bus, o bicicleta o mi patineta. Desgraciadamente, el bus estaba demorando y mis otras dos opciones se encontraban descompuestas. Opté por caminar, después de todo el día no estaba tan mal.

Se preguntarán ¿Quién es Gokú? Pues es el tipo más idiota que llegaran a conocer. Sus padres son amigos de los míos y, debido a su cercanía, nos consideran una familia. Lo conozco desde los 4 años, al menos que yo recuerde, pero mi madre tiene fotos donde estamos los dos siendo unos bebés, un par de meses desde que nacimos. Aparentemente, somos amigos desde nacimiento. O al menos desde que éramos unos bebés.

Odio admitir que es mi amigo, es más cuando me preguntan les digo que es un vecino o compañero mas no amigo, y la verdad aunque me duela aceptarlo no es sólo un amigo. El idiota me ha ayudado en diversas situaciones, crecimos juntos y pues hemos desarrollado un tipo de conexión entre ambos, eso siempre dice el tonto pero bueno, yo tampoco lo niego.

Por cierto, su sobrenombre es Kakarotto. Me gusta llamarlo así ya que a él le disgusta y siempre aprovecharé las oportunidades para fastidiarlo. Es lo mínimo que puedo recompensarme por aguantarlo todo éste tiempo.

Seguía caminando mientras pensaba cómo será mi último año en la escuela y un par de cuadras antes de llegar, alguien me acompaña.

–¡Vegeta! – me llama –. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo nuevo éste verano?

–Lo mismo de siempre, Kakarotto.

–Ha, ya me imaginaba – me comenta –. Por cierto, ¿alguna nueva canción?

–No, éste verano no me dediqué a componer.

–Vamos, Vegeta – insiste –. Tú y yo sabemos que no podemos dejar la música de lado por un largo tiempo. Me es difícil creer que lo hiciste por todo el verano.

–Pues así fue – la realidad era que estuve totalmente bloqueado y no tenía ningún tipo de inspiración. Por lo tanto, terminaba frustrándome y mandando todo a la mierda. Para no amargarme decidí dejarlo de lado pero no por todo el verano. Un tiempo después volvía a insistir y nada y de ésta manera estuve jodiéndome mi verano. – ¿Y tú que tal, Kakarotto?

–Pues, compuse una melodía en piano pero creo que no está acabada… – se calla por un momento y se detiene. Me quedo observándolo para ver qué sucedía. Parecía embobado con algo, o alguien, pero no lograba captar qué o quién era.

–Tal vez puedas ayudarme a terminarla y agregamos una percusión y una letra nueva para terminar – volvió a hablar, ya estábamos entrando a la escuela. –¿Crees que vendrán Gohan, Jared y Krilin?

–No lo sé – respondí –. No he hablado con ellos.

–Tú siempre tan animado, Vegeta – me dijo sarcásticamente. Raro en él, pues apenas se da cuenta cuando yo lo hago con él en mis referencias. –Vamos, sentémonos.

Entramos a clases y tomamos asientos. Detrás nuestros ya nos esperaban el pelón y el niño bonito que enamora a todas las estúpidas niñas con su "encanto y ternura". Haha, siempre me burlo de aquello pues no consigue una novia y sólo las niñas que sueñan con un príncipe azul babean por él. Es por eso que no tenía problema con eso, ya que aquellas no eran mi tipo.

–¡Hey Gokú, Vegeta! – nos habla el enano –. ¿Qué tal el verano, eh?

–Hola, Krilin– saludó Kakarotto –. Pues yo me la pasé bien, viaje con mis padres y estuve componiendo una canción en piano ¿Y ustedes qué tal?

–Yo como siempre – respondió Krilin sin ánimos–. Solo y trabajando para conseguir dinero.

–Yo en mi casa perdiendo el tiempo y de vez en cuando solía visitar a Krilin – dijo Gohan con los ojos brillando de nostalgia ante tales recuerdos de aquellos días.

–¿Qué le sucede? – pregunté ante la mirada perdida del pelinegro.

–Ah, es que allí empezó a trabajar una muchacha bastante linda y creo que se enamoró – me respondió el enano –. Ya se me hacía raro por qué me visitaba más seguido.

–Lo mejor es que está aquí, no sé si es bueno o malo. Pero tengo tiempo para acercarme – viré los ojos ante el nerviosismo del muchacho tonto.

Volteé mi mirada y observé a Jared, saludé con la cabeza levantando las cejas; éste me devolvió el saludo de la misma forma. Estaba sentado con su hermana, una rubia de ojos celeste. Sí, la chica perfecta para muchos idiotas que babeaban por ella. Menos para mí, aparentemente para Kakarotto tampoco. Es por eso que se juntaba con nosotros. Además de que su hermano es nuestro amigo y miembro de la banda. Nosotros no la encontrábamos atractiva o al menos no nos sentíamos atraídos hacia ella, excepto por el pelón. Quien ya tuvo una gran charla con su hermano por invitarla a salir pero eso es su problema y no me importa en lo más mínimo, así que no supe qué más sucedió.

El maestro llegó y todos nos callamos. Era uno de los pocos maestros que se hacían respetar a tal grado que sabes que si bromeas, aunque ligeramente, con éste tipo estás en problemas. Nos mandó a presentar a cada uno, ya que había un par de alumnos nuevos en la clase y cuando estábamos por terminar…

* * *

 **Pov Bulma**

Me terminé de planchar el cabello, quedando suelto y lacio hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Debía apurarme porque mi amiga venía en camino y no es muy paciente que digamos.

Estaba emocionada, era mi primer día en una nueva escuela. Muy raro, cambiarse de escuela a último año pero en mi anterior era demasiado aburrido con sus estúpidos protocolos de superioridad como si fueran la mejor del mundo. Esta vez, decidí dar un cambio y opté por terminar la escuela en una pública.

Decidí vestir una blusa roja con un pantalón azul, además de unas lindas sandalias. Mis padres aún no salían de su habitación y con lo liberal que son conmigo decidí no acercarme siquiera. Mi ama de llaves, junto a las cocineras, preparó el desayuno. Lo devoré rápido al oír unos bocinazos. Salí apresurada y me despedí con un grito.

–Hola Milk, buenos días– la saludé alegremente. Era imposible no estarlo, terminaré el año con mi mejor amiga.

–Sí que son buenos – me dijo burlona –. Saliste a tiempo y no me hiciste esperar.

–Haha – reí sarcástica ante el comentario –. Para la próxima me demoraré hasta que te hartes.

–Dudo mucho que eso pasara – me dijo –. Te esperaría como 5 minutos máximo y me iría sin ti.

–Creí que éramos mejores amigas.

–Lo somos – me respondió –. Por eso te esperaría 5 minutos. Créeme, los demás suelen tener menos suerte que tú.

–¡Por eso te amo, amiga! – le dije sonriendo.

–Yo igual – sonrió –. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

–Ni hablar – respondí molesta –. Chicos estúpidos invitándome a salir y no me dejaban en paz en ningún lugar al que iba. ¡Incluso, estando con mis padres se me acercaban descaradamente!

–Pues no los culpo – me dijo riéndose –. Sólo mírate cómo estás. Es más, creo que tú los provocas.

–¡Ha! Como si yo quisiera recibir su atención.

–Ya llegamos.

Ambas bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia dentro de la escuela.

–Orange Star High School – leí las enormes letras que se encontraban en la entrada. –Un bonito lugar.

–Así parece.

Milk me llevó al baño pues quería retocarse el maquillaje un poco. Ella no es de las chicas que viven pendiente de aquello pero le gustaba verse bien. Allí conocimos a una chica que ya estudiaba allí y sería nuestra compañera. Nos prestó su labial y no dudamos en integrarla con nosotros. Se llamaba Launch.

Nos demoramos un tiempo más después de haber tocado la campana, así que salimos corriendo hacia el curso. La puerta estaba abierta y golpeamos para llamar la atención de del maestro, además del resto del cuso.

–Lamentamos la demora – me disculpé –. ¿Podemos pasar? –Miren, señoritas – parecía serio y atemorizante –. Espero que sea la última vez que llegan tarde, no podemos comenzar un año así. Sólo porque es primer día se las perdonaré. Preséntense y pasen a sentarse.

–Buenos días, me llamo Bulma Briefs – di un paso delante de mis amigas –. Tengo 17 años y me gusta la ciencia, además amo el arte como la música y las películas. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos y llevarnos bien en lo que queda de nuestro último año – Lo sé, sonaba totalmente tonta como esas niñas inocentes que quería caerle bien a todos pero no se me ocurrió qué más decirles.

Mientras Milk y Launch se presentaban, me adelanté y tomé asiento. No pude evitar chocar con una mirada penetrante que me paralizó. Unos ojos azabaches que irradiaban misterio, interés y algo que, por alguna razón, no dejaba de llamar mi atención y me quedé viéndole unos segundos hasta que finalmente tomé asiento a su delante. Milk me siguió y se sentó a mi lado. Launch se fue a mi otro lado separado por un metro que dejaba como pasillo, estaba sentada con una muchacha simpática de cabello negro. A su detrás, se encontraban una muchacha rubia muy linda y un chico bastante guapo de cabello negro largo y ojos celeste.

Saqué mi pequeño espejo de maquillaje y me miré, luego lo levanté para volver a observar disimuladamente al chico de atrás. Éste me miró por el espejo y lo solté un poco nerviosa. Raro en mí.

Mi primer día y éste muchacho me hacía sentir completamente rara sin siquiera conocernos. Ya lograba llamar mi atención sin quererlo. Ni siquiera yo quería que así sea.

¿Qué otras sorpresas me espera en ésta escuela durante éste último año?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, bueno. Comente que estaría más activa por aquí y volviendo con un poco de inspiración saqué ésta nueva historia. Aún no la tengo completa, recién se me ocurrió la idea pero creo que les gustará. Al menos eso espero.  
Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo en leer éste nuevo fic y si me apoyas sería increíble. Me encantaría que me dejarán reviews para saber qué les parece.

Ésta historia será narrada en POV de distintos personajes, cada capítulo constará de dos o tres POV mientras sigue su rumbo. Será una historia romántica y un tanto aventurero.  
Éste fic representará el último año que me hubiera encantado haber vivido. Ya saben, nunca volveré a aquello y pues es como una imaginación que tuve y esperaba que así fuera, bueno deseaba que así fuera. Como sea, debo aclarar que como UA ya sabrán que sus personalidades varían aunque intentaré mantener ciertas actitudes de los caracteres pero no está demás mencionarles pues habrá algún capítulo que se me pasé con el Ooc o algo así.  
El título del fic está inspirado en el albúm de 30 Seconds To Mars, mi banda favorita. Creo que el fic representará bien aquellas palabras es por eso que lo escogí.

Gracias por todo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Pov Gokú**

No podía creerlo, aquella muchacha linda sería mi compañera y está sentada a mí adelante. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era tan linda, ese cabello tan sedoso y sus ojos negros tan brillantes. Nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por una chica sin siquiera conocerla, es más con sólo verla.

Dijo que se llamaba Milk y le gustaban las artes marciales, como a mí.  
Desgraciadamente, no podía hablarle durante la clase del profesor Karim porque me llamaría la atención y mi madre ya está cansada de que me meta en problemas en clases. Peor, aún, que no tengo las mejores calificaciones.

Tocó la campana de recreo y esperé a que todos salieran, como siempre los salvajes que disfrutan de ésta hora. Milk se quedó arreglando sus cosas un rato y mis amigos se levantaron para salir del aula.

–Gokú – oí que alguien me llamaba –. Ven, vamos al patio.

Era Zangya, me tomó del brazo y me sacó del curso abrazándome. Todo ante la mirada de Milk.

–¿Y qué tal tu verano? – me preguntó. Estaba totalmente distraído.

–Eh, bien. Creo.

–Te noto raro.

Estaba totalmente distraído pues solo pensaba en Milk. Quería ir a hablarle. Me deshice de Zangya con la excusa de ir al baño, sin embargo estaba buscando a la chica nueva. Cuando la encontré, ésta ya estaba en una mesa comiendo con sus amigas y dos muchachos. Un pelón alto, no lo había visto antes así que supuse que era un nuevo alumno. El otro tipo con quien estaban era Yamcha. Aquel era conocido por ser un casanova, eso me molestaba pues temía por sus intenciones. A pesar de eso, tampoco puedo criticarle, es un buen muchacho. Por eso temía, podía conquistarla si así lo quería y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Ver aquello me desanimó, así que decidí ir con mis amigos.

–¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó Krilin.

–Ah, este….fui al baño.

–¿Tanto tardaste? – cuestionó Vegeta.

–Sí, como sea – respondí cambiando el tema –. ¿Cuándo ensayaremos?

–¿Volverán a tocar en las fiestas? – nos preguntó 18.

–No, éste año no – respondió Vegeta –. Es nuestro último año, nos arriesgaremos a ir por todo.

–¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté totalmente ajeno a lo que pensaba.

–Nos prepararemos para el festival estatal.

–Wow, ¿no crees que es demasiado? – comentó Krilin un tanto asustado. Yo también lo estaba, aquello era una gran oportunidad pero también sería el escenario más grande en el que tocaríamos.

Normalmente tocamos en clubes, a pesar de no ser mayor de edad, somos los únicos adolescentes de 17 años allí. Entramos, tocamos, nos pagan y nos vamos. Ensayamos en la casa de Vegeta o en la mía, tenemos pequeños estudios. En realidad sólo es una habitación pero somos los únicos que contamos con los instrumentos que necesitamos: guitarras, piano, batería y bajo. Además de un micrófono, y equipos de sonido.

–Pues, después de eso, créeme que será el escenario más pequeño en el que hayamos tocado.

–¿No crees que exageras? – le dijo 18 –. Vamos, Vegeta, apenas pueden con el público de los clubes en el que tocan.

–Haha – río Vegeta sarcásticamente –. ¿Tú también dudas de lo que nos espera?

18 sólo rio. Siempre fue sincera con nosotros. A veces hasta demasiado, pues nos hace sentir mal o nos desanima en ciertas situaciones pero ella es la razón del grupo. Nosotros nos llevamos por nuestra pasión y no pensamos si todo saldrá bien y suele tener razón cuando, a veces, exageramos algunas cosas. A pesar de eso, sé que nos apoya y que nos desea lo mejor. Siempre ha estado allí para nosotros.

–Llegaron de quinto en las regionales el año pasado – nos recordó –. Y en el anterior, apenas clasificaron y fueron eliminados entre las diez banda. ¿Crees que un estatal podrán ganarlo realmente?

–Ya verás – respondió Vegeta.

–Como sea –cambió de tema –. Oí que 30 Seconds To Mars vendrá a la ciudad éste año.

–¡¿Qué?! – preguntó vegeta sorprendido y animado –. ¿Cuándo?

30STM era una de las banda favoritas de Vegeta; admiraba la voz del vocalista, Jared Leto.

El timbre sonó y decidimos entrar a clases.

Nos tocaba con el profesor Roshi, era el más divertido y relajado de todos. La mejor materia para cualquier alumno.

Junto con él, entró el director Kaiosama.

–Buenos días, alumnos. Es un gusto volver a verlos y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que optaron por nosotros en su último año. Éste año, esperamos que las pequeñas indiferencias se acaben. Una vez que terminen el año escolar, lo más probable es que no se vean seguidamente. Sin embargo, intentaremos unirlos mediantes actividades. De ésta forma crearemos un mejor ambiente y un curso, no sólo de compañeros, de hermanos. Dentro de un mes prepararemos un campamento y la próxima semana haremos una visita a la feria de exposición cultural, artística y científica de la ciudad. Bueno, cuídense mucho y disfruten de su día y su último año.

–Por eso amo éste curso – comentó Yamcha –. Todos me hablaron sobre esto y es genial que éste año sólo habrá actividades.

–¿Así será? – preguntó Milk curiosa con una sonrisa.

–Sí, así que puedes disfrutas de hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar – le respondió sonriéndole.

Volteé a ver a Vegeta y lo imité, saqué mis auriculares y me los coloqué para concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos lo que pasaba allí. Eso era algo increíble de la música, nos llevaba a otra dimensión. No cualquiera, sino a una que tú eliges estar. Creas tu propio mundo, un mundo prefecto donde tú eres lo que quieras ser. Es por eso que amaba a éste arte.

* * *

 **Pov Milk**

–Vamos, Bulma – le dije –. No has dejado de mirarle desde que llegamos.

Creo que Bulma se sintió atraída hacia el chico, de ceño fruncido, que se sentaba atrás suyo.

–No – respondió resoplando –. Ya te dije que no me interesa.

Me reí ante su respuesta.  
Videl nos arrojó un papel que decía "¿Vamos al centro comercial ésta tarde?". La conocimos en el recreo. Al igual que nosotras, era nueva aquí y junto a Launch ya nos hicimos buenas amigas. Asentí con mi cabeza para confirmarle.

La clase se pasó rápido y nos tocaba ir al salón de música. Los primeros en salir, fueron los muchachos que se encontraban detrás de nosotras. A los demás les daba igual de llegar o no a clases. Mis amigas y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá cuando un grupo de muchachos se nos acercaron.

–Hola linda– se acercó un tipo bastante apuesto –. Me llamo Zarbon.

–Piérdete – le dijo Launch –. No nos interesas.

Era raro ver ese cambio de humor. Un momento es la chica más dulce y para otro se pone seria y suele enfadarse.

Nos hizo apresurar el paso y el chico le dijo a Bulma que la vería después. Ella no dijo nada.

–No le hagas caso, Bulma – le dijo Launch.

–¿Y quién es?

–Es un idiota, conocido por ser el más promiscuo de la escuela.

–¿Es en serio?

–Sï, créeme, sólo ignóralo.

Llegamos a clases y ya estaban todos allí. Adelante, había dos muchachos tocando guitarra junto con sus amigos mientras los demás estaban hablando sobre sus cosas triviales.

–¿Y quiénes son ellos? – le pregunté a Launch –. ¿Siempre están juntos?

–Pues son los más antiguos del curso – respondió –. Son una banda y la chica es la hermana de 17. Siempre están juntos.

–¿17?

–Sí, es el muchacho de cabello largo de allí – cuando lo apuntó se ruborizó un poco –. Se llama Jared, su sobrenombre 17 viene de parte de él ya que desde pequeño decía que era su número de la suerte.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – pregunté curiosa.

–Bueno desde hace cinco años, solía hablar con él pero un día cuando estaba saliendo con un muchacho hace tres años, éste se peleó con Jared y pues desde entonces no fue igual. Sólo nos saludamos y despedimos.

–Ah.

Era divertido verlos hablar sobre lo que hacían, a pesar de que no entendía mucho. Noté que Bulma no le quitaba la mirada a uno de ellos. Sólo sonreí, después le preguntaría.

La hora pasó rápido y el primer día de clases estaba por terminar. Estaba escuchando música con mis auriculares puestos mientras dibujaba una guitarra. Estaba tan aburrida y esto me entretenía algo. Levanté la vista y observé que uno de los muchachos se me acercaba.

–Hola – me saludó nervioso.

–Hola – respondí sonriente –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–eh…– no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza –. Me llamo Krilin.

–Mucho gusto.

–Sí, igualmente – noté que no dejaba de mirar a sus amigos –. Quería darte la bienvenida y decirte que si gustas, nosotros estaríamos a gusto de ser tus amigos.

Se hizo a un lado para mostrarme a quienes se refería con "nosotros", era raro ver aquel grupo de amigos. Cualquiera diría que es un grupo popular, y lo es, por sus apariencias. Si no me equivocaba los muchachos son bastante guapos para muchas chicas aquí. He escuchado muchos rumores en éste primer día.

–Claro – acepté –. Muchas gracias.

–Bueno, eso era todo. Cuídate.

–Sí, tú también.

Bulma se me acercó a preguntar qué fue lo que me dijo y se lo expliqué. El timbre sonó y, finalmente, podíamos volver a casa. Fue un primer día bastante entretenido, no me quejaba en absoluto. La escuela estaba bien y me sentía a gusto.

* * *

 **Pov Gokú**

–¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? – le pregunté a Krilin mientras salíamos de clases.

–No se lo pregunté – respondió –. Gokú ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

–No sé si pueda. Sabes que soy tonto cuando me pongo nervioso y temo decirle algo estúpido.

–Vamos, Gokú – me animó –. Tú eres uno de los chicos más sociables que conozco, hablas con todos en la escuela; hombres y mujeres. No entiendo por qué no puedes hablarle a ella.

–No lo sé. Lo intentaré mañana.

–¡Genial! Tú puedes, amigo.

Krilin se fue a su casa y yo a la de Vegeta. Creo que mis padres estaban allí, y si no pues de todos modos soy bienvenido allí y me aburriría solo en mi casa.  
Llegué y toqué el timbre. Su madre salió a recibirme y me dijo que Vegeta estaba en su cuarto. Subí las escaleras y entré.

Vegeta estaba sentado en su cama con su guitarra intentado leer algunas tablaturas. Observé a su lado había un papel con cuatro palabras escritas: "Our Destiny is written?

–Buen título para una canción.

– ¡Idiota! –se exaltó, olvidé decirles que no me había escuchado –. ¿Que no sabes tocar?

–Es la letra para mi canción.

–No lo sé – respondió –. Ya que estás aquí, toca tu canción.

–Está bien ¿Dónde tienes tu teclado?

–En el estudio.

Salí de su cuarto para ir a la habitación de al lado, o sea el estudio. Tomé su teclado y lo llevé de vuelta. Me acomodé y finalmente toqué la canción que había compuesto en verano.

–Ya, con eso me bastó.

–¿Y qué tal?

–No está mal.

Aquellas respuestas de Vegeta me parecían graciosas. Muy pocas veces escuché cumplidos de Vegeta, obvio no hacia mí, normalmente decía aquellas respuestas que te indicaban que le gustaba pero no lo admitía. Sólo reí.

–Gracias.

Vegeta empezó a tocas unas melodías en su guitarra. Entonces, capté su ritmo y juntamos los sonidos con el del teclado.

–Suena bien – le dije.

–No del todo –ahí va de nuevo.

–Por cierto, más tarde iremos al trabajo de Krilin.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Creo que la inspiración te llegará si te conectas con el medio social. Tú eres observador, percátate de los que sucede allí afuera y podrás conectarte con el mundo.

–Ya cállate – me respondió –. Está bien, iremos más tarde.

Después de tres horas intentando escribir algo, que no logramos nada en absoluto, decidimos ir a visitar a Krilin.  
Llegamos al lugar, era una cafetería o snack. Además tenía un pequeño escenario en el cual, aparentemente, tocaban bandas que contrataban.  
Entramos al lugar y saludamos a Gohan que también estaba presente. Nos pusimos a conversar, incluso Krilin que trabajaba y servía mientras se sentaba unos segundos con nosotros. Vegeta sólo miraba a su alrededor y comentaba algo en uno que otro tema de la conversación.

–Hey Gokú – me llamó Krilin.

–¿Qué sucede?

–¿Te gustaría tocar?

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Sí, le comenté a mi jefe Mr. Satán y dijo que está bien para que entretengas a la gente.

–Está bien.

Krilin me pasó una guitarra y Gohan me ayudó con el equipo de sonidos, y Vegeta….pues Vegeta sólo estaba sentado de brazos cruzados observando todo a su alrededor, simplemente siendo Vegeta.

Empecé a cantar por unos segundos, me gustaba el ambiente y creo que lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que vi entrar a las muchachas de la escuela, una de cabello azul que se llamaba Bulma, la otra era Videl y Launch. Detrás de ella venía Ten, Yamcha… ¡y Milk!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A** : Hola, que bueno que les guste la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus Fav y Follow y a las chicas que me comentaron: **Karen, LoverDark y nabiki**. Muchísimas gracias chicas. Les adelanto que la historia tendrá escenas de tipo "SongFics" donde habrá muchas canciones, bueno mis favoritas hehe :D. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les deseo buenas noches.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ¡nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

Gokú parecía haber practicado canto pues ya cantaba mejor que antes, aunque sin duda Vegeta era mejor. La canción que eligió Gokú fue muy obvio para nosotros que ya lo conocemos. Su canción Indie Favorita: Gone, Gone, Gone de Phillip Phillips.

El pequeño público parecía disfrutarlo; algunos dejaron de lado lo que hacían para prestarle atención y otros seguían conversando aunque no impedía que se les quedara viendo unos segundos de vez en cuando.

Mr. Satán se quedó sorprendido ante la inmensa aceptación de sus clientes. Estoy seguro que Gokú conseguiría trabajo allí. ¡Diablos! Debí haber sido yo quien cantara y así pasaría más tiempo con la nueva muchacha de la escuela que pronto llegaría a su turno.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todos se quedaron callados, incluyendo al cantante que debería seguir entreteniendo.

Gokú parecía nervioso e intentó seguir pero ésta vez sonaba totalmente desafinado y, si mi vista no se equivocaba, empezó a sudar. Para concluir, incluso la guitarra empezó a rasguear de mala forma que hacía doler los oídos. El público empezó a abuchear y Krilin salió en su rescate, sacándolo de allí.

Vi a Vegeta, éste seguía con su misma postura de brazos cruzados y volteó su cabeza, yo le sigo. Entonces, lo entiendo. Las muchachas nuevas de la escuela junto a Launch, Ten y Yamcha habían ingresado. No entendía por qué su nerviosismo ya que, al menos dos de ellos que lo conocían, ya lo habían escuchado cantar. Supuse que debía de ser por alguna de las muchachas nuevas.

–Hola, Gohan – me saludó Launch y Yamcha.

–Hola –les respondí.

Observé a Vegeta incómodo que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, creo que allí estaban Gokú y Krilin. Por alguna razón, Vegeta y Yamcha no se llevaban para nada bien ya que siempre terminaban discutiendo. Incluso, unos años atrás, terminaron en una pelea después de la escuela. Sin duda, Vegeta se hizo una reputación de chico malo para los que vieron aquella pelea y otras más en la que estuvo presente, incluyendo con chicos mayores.

Los muchachos se me acercaron y se sentaron en la mesa que estábamos. ¡No me había dado cuenta que Videl estaba con ellos! La vi sentando a mi lado y me puse nervioso.

–¿Qué le pasó a Gokú? – me preguntó Launch –. Fue raro verlo desafinar, normalmente canta y toca muy bien.

–No lo sé –me limité a responder por mi nerviosismo.

–Ah, por cierto – volvió a hablar Launch –. Ellas son Bulma, Milk, Videl y éste de aquí es Ten.

–Mucho gusto – les dije –Soy Gohan.

Quería hablarle a Videl pero estar rodeado de los demás iba a ser muy obvias mis intenciones ya que sería raro que me mostrara interesado en conversar con ella y no con los demás.  
Para mi buena suerte llegaron 17 y 18 llamándome y sacándome de allí.

–Hola – les saludé.

–¿Y los muchachos? – preguntó 18.

–Están en el baño.

–¿Los tres? – volvió a preguntar con una ceja levantada. Quien no lo haría, decir que tres hombres entraron juntos al baño suena raro.

–eh, sí.

Observé que Krilin ya había salido del baño, pues tenía que trabajar, y se encontró con 18 en el pasillo. Ambos se sonrieron. Krilin no dejaba de mirarla y se quedó observándola, sonriendo, por unos segundos mientras 18 seguía caminando hacia el baño.

Aquello tampoco pasó desapercibido por 17, quién solo bufó.

–¿Te molesta? –pregunté curioso. 17 es nuestro amigo, lo conocía y él sabía perfectamente que Krilin estaba interesado en su hermana.

–¿Tú qué crees? – me dijo –. Ella es mi hermana y él es mi amigo. Se supone que un hermano debe odiar al cuñado pero no puedo odiar a Krilin.

–Vamos – animé –. Sabes que es un buen tipo. Si yo tuviera una hermana no tendría problema en que saliera con alguien como Krilin o tú, incluso con Gokú y… – me callé un momento, no sabía si nombrar a Vegeta también.

–¿Y…? – insistió 17 levantando una ceja y sonriendo divertido.

–Sí, incluso con Vegeta – finalmente respondí –. Porque es mi amigo.

–Te entiendo – me dijo –. Pero no puedes negar y evitar sentir celos, después de todo es mi hermana.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Ya hablé con él – me confesó –. Le dije que está bien y si no aún no se le ha declarado es porque teme por nuestra amistad.

–Yo tampoco me arriesgaría a perderte – le dije divertido. Él rio –. ¿Y cómo te va con Marron?

–Terminé con ella. Mi hermana me convenció y pues tenía razón en que estaba con ella sólo para divertirme. Además, no me agradaba y siempre la ignoraba.

–Creo que todos ya sabíamos eso.

–¿Era muy obvio?

–Más o menos.

Vegeta se acercaba hacia nosotros.

–Vámonos.

–¿Y Gokú? – preguntamos.

–Está con 18 – respondió –. La nena no quiere salir porque teme haber hecho un ridículo frente a la pelinegra de allá.

Aquello me llamó la atención. Vegeta dijo "la pelinegra", pero allí habían dos. Una de ojos celeste, Videl, y otra de ojos oscuros, Milk. Eso quería decir que a Gokú le gustaba una de ellas y por eso se puso nervioso. No quería preguntar pues sería obvio que me mostraba interesado y conociendo a los muchachos, terminarían molestándome. Así que opté por quedarme callado.

Salimos hacia la casa de Gokú a ensayar, allá nos alcanzaría Krilin y Gokú después.

* * *

 **Pov Videl**

Observé a los muchachos de la escuela irse. Aquel pelinegro no dejaba de mirarme. Cinco minutos después, salieron los demás.

–Videl – me llamó Krilin.

–Hola – saludó Milk.

–¿Qué sucede? - pregunté.

–Hoy solo trabajo medio turno.

–Ah, sí – recordé –. Puedes irte, yo me haré cargo.

–Gracias, adiós – se despidió.

Me levanté para irme a atender. Mis amigos se quedaron un rato más y luego se fueron.

Trabajé el resto del día. Cerré el lugar y me fui junto a mi padre, dueño de la cafetería.

Éste primer día fue bastante entretenido. Me gustó la escuela y los nuevos amigos que hice. Creo que será un gran año.

Al día siguiente fue casi similar. Salimos con las chicas, esta vez sin los muchachos pues se quedaron a entrenar fútbol. Vinieron a mi casa para seguir conversando de los muchachos, la escuela, y quedamos en que seríamos las porristas del equipo.

Con ello la semana pasó rápida y venía la salida a la feria de exposición que tenía preparada el director para nosotros. Estábamos aburridos en la escuela y el profesor Karim junto a Roshi, nuestros maestros tutores y consejeros, habían preparado una lista en la que formaban parejas con quienes pasaríamos en la feria. Eso no me gustó pues temía que me tocara con alguien del curso que no sea mis amigos.

Fue nombrando poco a poco. Somos treintas alumnos en los cuales, casualmente, estamos emparejados de quince hombres y quince mujeres. Así que estábamos perfectamente emparejadas con un hombre.

Después de dar nombre a diez parejas, quedaban cinco mujeres. Casualmente yo, mis amigas y la muchacha rubia apodada 18.

–Bueno, la siguiente pareja está formada por Son Gokú y Milk Ox.

Milk pareció algo sorprendido pero le sonrió al muchacho y éste le devolvió la sonrisa algo tímido. Me limité a reír, parecía que aquel chico estaba nervioso por aquello. Creo que era obvio que le gustaba. Me puse seria al oír mi nombre.

–Ahora, Videl Satán y…

La ansiedad de saber con quién me tocaría me carcomía. Pues la feria dura aproximadamente cinco días, es decir estaré con aquel muchacho todo el tiempo durante casi toda la semana.

–Videl Satán y Gohan Kun.

Observé al chico mirándome y le sonreí. Gohan parecía un buen muchacho. Solo que no lo conocía y creo que será algo incómodo al comienzo pero esperaba que nos asociemos rápido.

–Y las últimas tres parejas para no darles más suspenso son: Lazuli Yang junto a Krilin Long. Jared Yang estará con Launch Sun y por último, creo que es obvio, estarán los que no nombre que son: la señorita Bulma Briefs y el joven Vegeta Ouji.

Nos llamaron para que subieran al auto bus y partir hacia la feria de exposición regional. Hoy era día tecnológico.

Gohan ya me esperaba en el autobús. Subí rápido y me senté a su lado.

–¿Qué tal? – saludé.

–Hola – me respondió –. Bien ¿y tú?

–También.

El bus recién partía y ya nos quedamos callados sin tema de conversación. Estaba nerviosa.  
Atrás mío estaba sentada Launch junto a 17 y detrás de ellos estaban Bulma con Vegeta y por último, al fondo, se encontraban Milk y Gokú.

–¿Y qué te parece la escuela?

–Es genial – comenté –. Me gusta todo de ella. Las personas, el área. Nuestro curso parece ser el mejor, eh.

–Sï, así parece.

–¿Tú juegas fútbol?

–Sí, éste año me animé a entrar al equipo de la escuela. Ya sabes, es nuestro último año y quiero aprovechar todo.

–Lo sé, te entiendo – le comenté la idea de las chicas –. Yo nunca entré al equipo de porristas pero éste año lo haré con las chicas.

–Eso suena genial.

–¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

–Todos juegan bien.

–¿Entrarán al equipo?

–Ya lo hicieron.

–Wow, creí que sólo eran chicos dedicados a la música.

Gohan rio por mi comentario. Empecé a sentirme más cómoda con su presencia. Era una buena persona y bastante interesante. A simple vista parecía un muchacho culto y todo eso por su estilo hípster. Es inteligente, divertido, amable, respetuoso y sin duda interesante. Me agradaba mucho.

–¡Éste viernes, después de terminar la feria, habrá fiesta en mi casa! – gritó Yamcha, siempre llamando la atención e intentando ser el alma de la fiesta, el chico cool. Pero, a pesar de aquello, era un buen muchacho. También me agradaba. –¡Vamos! Tenemos que disfrutar nuestro último año.

Todos gritaban como locos apoyando la idea de Yamcha, incluso mis amigas.

Finalmente, llegamos al lugar. Era inmenso. Aunque no me gustaba nada de tecnología, debía admitir que lo tenían allí me llamaba la atención mucho.

Empezamos a caminar con Gohan por uno de los pasillos separándonos del grupo.

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

No parecía tan emocionada por los objetos del lugar como otro pero al menos no estaba aburrida. O eso esperaba.

No podía creer que estuviera aquí con Videl, no creí que me tocaría a ella como compañera de viaje. Agradezco a quien lo decidió así.

Estaba cansado pues el día anterior habíamos ensayado toda la noche. Vegeta, realmente, quiere ganar la estatal éste año. Yo también lo deseo pero creo que exageramos. Aunque tampoco me disgusta, cuando se trata de la música puedo hacer algo y demorarme semanas si es necesario.

–¿No te impresiona nada de aquí?– me preguntó Videl.

–No es eso. Sólo que la tecnología no es algo que me encanta.

–¿Como la música?

–La música es mucho más de lo que piensas para mí.

–Lo sé – me mira sonriendo –Lo noté.

Aquella confesión me hizo sonreír nerviosamente pero me agradó que lo haya dicho. Eso significaba que debía de observarme y por eso lo había "notado".

–¿Y a ti qué te apasiona? – quería conocerla más.

–Pues, la música me encanta. No sé si como tu pero es algo indispensable en mi vida. Segundo, la actuación. Amo las obras teatrales.

–Pues deberías entrar a la obra escolar.

–Lo haré, en su momento.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos reunimos todos para ir a comer. Luego volvimos con nuestras respectivas parejas y el día pasó rápido. Fue una lástima para mí pues deseaba que aún no terminara y seguir conversando y estar con Videl.

Debo decir que hice un gran avance en acercarme a ella. Esperaba que mañana fuera así y todos los días del año.

Eso pensaba, totalmente feliz, hasta que la vi con Yamcha caminando de ida para su casa, o al menos eso supuse.

Con un poco de desilusión me fui para mi casa, entré y subí a mi habitación sin ni siquiera cenar. Me arrojé a la cama forzándome a dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena.

Ambos conversaban y se los veía sonrientes, de vez en cuando él la abrazaba y ella no se lo impedía. No sabía qué pensar, sé que son amigos. Ella me lo dijo pero… ¿Él? ¿Qué intenciones tiene con ella?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, como siempre, Muchas GRACIAS a todas que llegaron hasta aquí. Gracias por leer éste fic. Gracias por comentar. No saben cuánto aprecio sus reviews. Me animan a continuar con la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Debo decirles que la historia será como ven. Es decir, el primer día duró creo que dos capítulos y la mitad de éste. Luego me salté una semana. Será así pues quiero narrar todo un año y pues no creo que alcance a escribir capítulo por capítulo del día a día. Eso sí, habrán escenas en las que dure dos o más capítulos. Hehe :D no sé si me hago entender, pero bueno, espero que sigan disfrutando del Fic.

Gracias por todo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Pov Vegeta**

Finalmente la semana acababa después de ésta estúpida feria. La muchacha con quien me tocó de compañera era una descarada e insolente. No me dejaba comentar nada pues siempre me llevaba la contra y terminábamos discutiendo.

Hoy, viernes, terminamos la visita a la feria. Era día de arte. Por lo tanto, estaba un poco entusiasmado. Esperaba que esa muchacha no me lo arruine.

Al parecer, era el único que se quejaba al respecto pues todos los muchachos decían lo contrario y que estaban bien con sus respectivas compañeras. A excepción de Gohan. ¡Finalmente alguien que me entendía!

–¿Y estás listo para que acabe ésta mierda o quieres seguir compartiendo más tiempo con tu nueva amiga? – pregunté sarcástico, sabía que algo andaba mal con él y esa chica pues éste parecía algo molesto.

–Una vez que acabe – me respondió –. ¿Haremos lo mismo que el año pasado?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Salirnos de clases para ir a ensayar o hacer nuestras estupideces.

–¿Por qué? – cuestioné. Era extraño que él lo dijera –. Tú siempre estabas en contra. Ya sabes, eres el niño bueno.

–Pues ya no más – dijo molesto –. Ya no quiero ser ese niño correcto y tonto que hace cosas buenas.

–como digas…

Lo dejé de lado ya que mi compañera había llegado y con ésta mi martirio.

–¿No podías tardarte más? – me acerqué a ella –. O, aún mejor, no venir y quedarte durmiendo. ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

–¿Eso te gustaría no? – dijo divertida y vanidosa –. Pues para tu buena suerte, estoy aquí y eres la envidia de todos por tenerme de compañera.

–¿No te cansas de repetir aquello? – Mi día no podía ser peor –. No haces que tengan envidia, creo que sienten pena y lástima por mí.

–¡Idiota!

Reí ante su enfado. Era lo único bueno que podía rescatar de ésta semana. Hacerla enojar era divertido. Sus cambios de humor eran extraños. Algunas veces parecía buena, después cambiaba a ser un demonio o solía sacar su estúpido ego y vanidad.  
Al comienzo era una tortura, sin embargo, aprendí a manejarla sin problema. Sacarla de sus casillas. Era divertido.

Excepto cuando se ponía de mal humor, realmente, terminaba discutiéndome de todo. Me recriminaba por lo más tonto. En esas situaciones, sí quería matarla.

–Vegeta – oí que me llamó –. Hoy es un día especial. Así que no quiero discutir contigo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Que te pido que, por hoy, intentemos llevarnos bien.

–Pues no me lo digas a mí – respondí –. Tú eres la que empieza.

–¡Oye imbécil! – suspiró –. Debo calmarme e ignorarte.

Sonreí ladinamente. Como dije, era tan sencillo sacarla de sus casillas y aquello me divertía.

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

Me sentía extraño. Ignorar a Videl, ¡teniéndola a mi lado!, era casi imposible. Ella no dejaba de hablar y sonreír mientras que yo sólo asentía.

Por alguna razón, no quería demostrar mi enfado hacia ella. Aunque otra parte mía quería que se dé cuenta para explicarle y así volver a como era antes.

¡Pero no había qué explicar! ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que estaba enojado porque siempre está riendo y abrazándose con Yamcha? Ella y yo no somos nada más que amigos, de ninguna forma podría entender mi molestia ya que ella me ve como un compañero. Además, talvez, termine recriminándome por mi actitud y me diga que le gusta Yamcha y ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Supongo que Vegeta tiene razón. Siempre seré el niño bueno. Lo más probable es que termine aceptando la amistad de Videl para no entrometerme en su relación con Yamcha.

–¿Qué te sucede? – se acercó Jared.

–Nada.

–¿Nada? – rio –. No has comido nada. Te la pasaste mirando tu almuerzo y no lo has tocado.

–Estoy distraído.

–Lo sé – volteó su mirada –. ¿La pelinegra nueva tiene algo que ver?

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–No dejas de mirarla.

–¿Soy tan obvio?

–Un poco – sacó un par de papas frita de mi plato para llevárselos a la boca –. En realidad, Krilin me contó.

–Ah – volví a quedarme callado.

–¿No piensas contarme? – volvió a comerse mis papas fritas –. Vamos. Talvez te pueda ayudar.

–Es incómodo estar con ella todo el tiempo e ignorarla.

–¿y por qué la ignoras?

–Porque me siento molesto.

–¿Molesto por qué? – se acabó mis papas –. ¿Qué te hizo?

–Eligió a Yamcha.

Volteó la cabeza para observarla y, efectivamente, Videl estaba sentada al lado de Milk y ¡Yamcha!...Maldición.

–Ah, ya entiendo – frunció el ceño –. ¿Pero por qué te molesta?

–Porque le gusta él y, talvez, yo quede siendo su estúpido amigo.

–¿Sigo sin entender tu enfado?

–Que lo más probable es que eligió a Yamcha porque es más cool que yo – respondí molesto –. A mí sólo me ve como un amigo y nada más. No le atraigo en absoluto. No soy el chico sexy que vuelve locas a las chicas. Soy el que les causa ternura. Talvez por eso no me eligió.

–¡¿Ése es el maldito problema?! – interrumpió Vegeta mofándose –. Creí que eras más astuto.

Al parecer, Jared entendió el chiste de Vegeta ya que también se rio. O, al menos, se divertía.

–Si tanto te gusta – volvió a hablar Vegeta –. Conquístala.

Jared asintió con la cabeza.

–Yo me conozco – respondí –. Tú lo dijiste, Vegeta, soy un niño bueno.

–¿Y?

–Que terminaré haciendo lo correcto y lo correcto es no intervenir en esa relación y dejarlos ser feliz.

–Eso no te hace un niño bueno – dijo Jared –. Te hace un tonto.

–eh, muchachos.

Krilin se acercó tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

–Tengo noticias y quiero que se enteren primero, sobretodo tú, Jared.

Nos pusimos serios y le prestamos toda nuestra atención. Éste empezó a sudar. Entonces, llegó Gokú.

–¡Krilin, felicidades! – le dio una palmada en el hombro –. ¡Finalmente, 18 es tuya!

Todos abrimos los ojos y boca por la sorpresa. Excepto Jared, quien se mantenía serio. Krilin se golpeó la cabeza por la inoportuna intervención de Gokú.

–¿Tú y mi hermana son..?

–Sólo estamos saliendo – respondió, finalmente, la susodicha. Tomó asiento y terminó comiéndose mi hamburguesa. Le restó toda la importancia al asunto.

– Como sea – cambió de tema su hermano –. ¿Hoy ensayaremos?

–Pero es la fiesta de Yamcha – nos recordó Krilin –. Lazuli y yo iremos.

–¿Qué hay de ustedes? – nos preguntó Jared. Yo no estaba de humor para ir a una fiesta y mucho menos si se trataba de Yamcha.

Odio como me siento. Yamcha no me hizo ningún daño y yo empezaba a odiarlo sin sentido alguno. Sólo por el simple hecho de que a Videl le gusta.

–Yo tengo otro planes – me excusé. Todos se callaron y me miraron frunciendo el ceño, en caso de vegeta, y con una ceja levantado, el resto. –¡¿Qué?!

–Nada…es sólo que… olvídalo – intentaba explicar Jared. No sé qué tenían en mente pero, normalmente, siempre hacía las cosas con ellos. Es por eso que decir que tenía otros planes les parecía extraño.

Viré mis ojos. Otra vez la escena de Yamcha y Videl, ahora se daban de comer el uno al otro mientras reían. ¿Es que acaso ya eran novios? ¿Solo aparentaban? ¡Maldición! Así estuve todas las malditas noches durante esta semana pensando aquello desde que los vi juntos aquella noche. Aunque nunca le pregunté a Videl pues temía que sospechara mis intenciones.

–Eh… muchachos – habló Gokú –. Yo también iré a la fiesta.

–Kakarotto…– Vegeta se molestó por aquello. Gokú era como su hermano y Yamcha, pues ya les comenté que Vegeta y él como que no se llevan muy bien. Talvez, se sentía traicionado, por el hecho de que su amigo asista a su fiesta.

–Lo siento, Vegeta – se explicó –. Pero perdí una apuesta con Milk y quedamos en que si así era yo tendría que bailar con ella en la fiesta. No puedo defraudarla.

–¿No puedes? – repitió Vegeta –. ¿O no quieres?

–Bueno, no me gusta defraudar a nadie.

–Me defraudaste varias veces a mí – comentó éste pelinegro renegón –. Eres pésimo pianista cuando me dijiste que serías el mejor, prometiste hacerme la tarea el año pasado si te prestaba mi cuaderno para ponerte al día y nunca me lo devolviste hasta hoy, causándome un cero en matemática. ¿Quieres que continúe?

– Vamos vegeta – se rascó su cabellera –. Sabes que no era mi intención defraudarte.

–Sí, sí. Como sea.

–¿Ya terminaste de lloriquear? – le preguntó Lazuli.

–Vete a besuquearte con el calvito a otro lado.

–¡Vegeta! – exclamó el susodicho –. Ya te dije que no soy calvo. Soy ¡pelón! Porque yo lo decidí éste estilo.

–Me da igual.

–Bueno, supongo que sólo seremos tú y yo, Vegeta – Jared volteó hacia mí –. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres salir con nosotros?

–¿Tú y Vegeta? O terminaré en una cárcel o en rehabilitación pero dudo mucho que llegue a mi casa.

–Vamos, Gohan – se excusó –. Sabes que ya no fumamos ni nos metemos esa mierda.

–Llevan un gran tiempo. Quien sabe, puede que hoy se rompa su récord.

El almuerzo terminó y otra vez tenía que volver con Videl. Cuando me acerqué estaba muy sonriente y algo sonrojada.

–Supongo que hoy te la estás pasando súper…

–¡Sí! Y no acaba hasta la noche con la fiesta de Yam.

¿Yam? ¿Ya tenían sobrenombres? ¡Diablos! Que irónico es la vida. Las muchachas siempre me coqueteaban y yo las ignoraba pero, ahora, cuando una chica me gusta realmente soy yo el ignorado.

* * *

 **Pov Jared**

Launch y yo conversamos mucho durante ésta semana. No teníamos de otra ya que teníamos que estar, todo el tiempo, juntos.  
Recordamos todas nuestras travesuras desde hace cuatro años. Cuando empezábamos la pubertad. En aquel tiempo, éramos los mejores amigos. Hasta que se apareció Cell.

Quitando eso de lado, ya que pasó hace mucho tiempo, Launch me estaba invitando a la fiesta de Yamcha. Le dije que estaría ocupado y se molestó, o eso creo, ya que me dejó de hablar por unos segundos y se mantenía seria. No me quedó de otra, así que tuve que decirle que si me alcanzaba el tiempo llegaría tarde a la fiesta.

La campanada daba fin a la feria y, con éste, la pequeña excursión de la semana.  
Al parecer, esto era sólo el comienzo pues nos esperaban muchas otras actividades. Aunque tampoco me molestaba.

Llegamos a la escuela, finalmente, después del sepulcral silencio en el autobús.  
Gohan y Videl sólo se sonreían sin comentar nada. Krilin y mi hermana pues no estaba seguro si realmente eran novios pues mi amigo no hacía nada en absoluto; Aunque debo agradecerle ya que no sé si me controlaría viendo a mí hermana besuqueándose todo el camino. Vegeta y Bulma ni siquiera se miraban y pues, Gokú y Milk eran los únicos que no dejaban de reír y charlar. A pesar de aquello, había una enorme tensión.

Me despedí de Launch y me fui con mi hermana.  
Durante toda la tarde estuve lanzando una pelota a la pared mientras pensaba en el futuro. Bueno, en realidad estaba en blanco, no tenía idea de qué será de mi vida una vez que acabe la escuela.

Me bañé y vestí para ir a la casa de Vegeta. Ya se nos ocurrirá qué hacer en lo que restaba del día mientras todos en la escuela se iban a la casa de Yamcha para disfrutar de su fiesta.

No fue necesario ir hasta allá, Vegeta ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa cuando salí.

–¿Y qué harán? – nos preguntó 18.

–No lo sé – respondí.

–Cuida a Krilin de nuestra parte, no queremos que le pase nada malo – se burló Vegeta.

Era gracioso, pues todos en la escuela conocían el carácter de mi hermana y la exagerada amabilidad de Krilin. Creo que todos podrían sospechar quién llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

–No te preocupes, la pasaremos de maravilla – la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro tan sensual que mis carcajadas pararon. Incluso, Vegeta dejó de reír.

Ahora, era ella quien se burlaba supongo que por nuestros gestos. Nos dejó embobados cuando dijo aquello y es que ahora me imaginaba a Krilin y mi hermana en situaciones tan desagradables que tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para sacarlo de mi mente.

–¿Tu hermana en serio está saliendo con Krilin? – preguntó realmente sorprendido.

–Y pronto será oficial su noviazgo.

Fuimos a la casa de Gohan. Suponíamos que estaría en su casa y que sus "otros planes" eran excusas para quedarse en su casa deprimido. Sin embargo, nos equivocamos ya que su madre nos afirmó que había salido hace unos minutos atrás.

–¿Dónde crees que iría él solo? – le pregunté a Vegeta.

–No lo sé – respondió –. Éste tipo siempre me sorprende. Además, éste día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, quien sabe, puede que esté en un prostíbulo.

Reí por su comentario, Vegeta no era el tipo de amigo agradable pero era bastante gracioso y divertido. Además, tenía sus virtudes. Por lo tanto, si llegabas a conocerlo bien sus defectos podías dejarlo pasar.

Nos detuvimos en seco cuando llegamos a la plaza del barrio de Gohan. Allí estaba él, increíblemente, mirando la luna y… ¿fumando?

* * *

 **Pov Gohan**

Escuché pasos acercarse y me volteé para encontrarme con Vegeta y Jared observándome fija y seriamente.

–Gohan…– dijo Jared, le interrumpí.

–Créeme, ni si quiera yo sé por qué lo hago. Simplemente, me relaja y me siento mejor.

–Lo sabemos – respondió vegeta –. Así empezamos nosotros.

–Tú madre nos dijo que habías salido ¿Aquí estuviste?

–Sí – respondí –. La luna es hermosa ¿no creen?

–¡Ya! – levantó la voz Vegeta –. ¡Dilo! ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Cuando me despedí en la escuela, vi a Yamcha y Videl besándose.

–¿Y?

–Ustedes no vieron la escena – les dije molesto –. No era un beso cualquiera. Era uno lleno de lujuria, podía verlo en ambos. Mientras lo hacían, Yamcha no dejaba de manosearla. ¡Diablos! El sólo hecho de imaginarme a ambos desnudos mi corazón empieza a palpitar desenfrenadamente.

–¡Maldición! – creí que Vegeta me ofendería o algo parecido –. Sólo para que te dejes de decir estupideces, me aguantaré las ganas de matar al idiota e iremos a su patética fiesta.

Ambos nos sorprendimos por lo que dijo.

–¿Hablas enserio? – dudó Jared.

–Sólo, prométeme que ligarás con ella toda la maldita noche y como mínimo espero un beso similar como el que describiste de ella y yamcha.

–¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunté dudoso. Pero me parecía perfecto, Vegeta y Jared son buenos con las chicas y si me ayudaban con Videl, talvez, tendría una oportunidad.

–Será mejor que agarres un taxi y me subas antes de que me arrepienta.

Sin pensar tomé el primero que venía y nos dirigimos hacia allá. Por alguna razón, tenía un buen presentimiento. Pero no dejaba de preguntarme ¿Qué me deparará ésta noche?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. Que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad en familia, ya que no hay nada más grato que compartir tiempo con nuestros allegados queridos.  
Bueno, supongo que esto será su regalo de navidad atrasado y de año nuevo adelantado jeje :D

Ahora, quiero agradecer a:  
 **Nabiki, LoverDark, Karen, Guest, Noeli vb, Johaaceve, Foxsqueen, Celestia Carito, Vero y marialaurajs**. Principalmente por dejarme un comentario, se los agradezco un montón por dejarme una linda sonrisa leyendo sus reviews. Agradecida con todo aquel que se tome su tiempo en leer y pasar por éste fic.

Yo sé que parece un fic GohanxVidel, sin embargo decidí escribirlo de ésta manera, tomando las parejas secundarias principalmente durante éste comienzo, porque sé que después los dejaré de lado y será puro GxM y, sobretodo, VxB.

Bueno, espero que tengan un feliz y próspero año nuevo. Que sus deseos y metas del próximo año se cumplan y les deseo todo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Pov Vegeta**

Después de bajar del estúpido taxi nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Yamcha. Parecía que todo el colegio, al menos secundaria, estaba allí.  
Hombres y mujeres que conozco como también otros que ni siquiera había visto. Incluso, los novatos de primer año de secundaria que, seguramente, tenían la esperanza de cumplir sus deseos morbosos de ligar con alguna muchacha de prepa o de último año.

Buscamos por todos lados a Videl y no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte de la casa.

–¿Estás seguro que vino?

–Sí, ella lo repetía toda la semana y me preguntaba si vendría.

–Bueno, yo dije que te traería hasta aquí, no que te la buscaría y, mucho menos, traértela a ella – me adentré a la casa, nuevamente –. Avísenme cuando nos vayamos.

Caminaba por la casa observando el ambiente. Ya era tarde, todos estaban borrachos.  
Las estúpidas se me acercaban para invitarme un trago y se me apegaban demasiado. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado, no podía negar que me disgustaba mucho.

Mientras seguía caminando entre la muchedumbre mis ojos captaron algo.  
Mi pareja de la estúpida feria, de ésta semana, bailaba sola mientras un montón de muchachos se le acercaba en manada rodeándola y bailando a su alrededor.

Ella seguía bailando, supuse que lo disfrutaba y era ese tipo de chica que gusta de los bailes sensuales y pediría que la llevaran a la cama y bueno…sin ofender, pero las denominamos las "fáciles" o putas, en la mayoría de los casos. Pero me di cuenta que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y talvez no los había visto, entonces, los abrió y observó lo que sucedía a su alrededor y pareció algo sorprendida, disgustada e intimidada a la vez.

Yo seguí parado y bebiendo mi trago observándola. Ella intentaba salir del círculo pero los tipos parecían no querer cederle paso. Frunció el ceño y supe que algo andaba mal. Los muchachos intentaron tomarla entre todos mientras se acercaban bailando. Ella los alejaba pero, era obvio, que sus fuerzas brutas eran superiores.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies se movieron y me encontraba a un par de metros de ellos. Allí me detuve ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La muchacha no me interesa. Ella debería saber que éste tipo de cosas sucede en las fiestas. Era su problema. Debió haberse quedado en casa o venir con sus amigas para que se cuidaran entre ellas. Quise darme la vuelta pero choqué con su mirada.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en los zafiros de la chica, como si me pidiera auxilio sin decirlo y entonces, por alguna razón, me enfurecí más de la cuenta. Odiaba que los idiotas sean así, sin embargo esto era diferente. Estoy seguro que sentí preocupación y, más allá de eso, furia por el hecho de que la tocaban aprovechándose de su delicadeza.

Tomé a uno de ellos y lo lancé lejos sin importarme cuan lastimado lo dejaba. Sus otros cuatro amigos me rodearon y uno de ellos lo reconocí.

–Zarbon, no te avergüenza aprovecharte de una chica.

Él rio y se me acercó cara a cara.

–No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumbe, Vegeta – me amenazó –. Pero ya lo hiciste.

Me lanzó el primer golpe sin haberlo previsto. Me arrojé hacia él pero sus amigos me separaron y me tomaron entre los cuatros mientras Zarbon me golpeaba sin yo poder hacer algo.

Bulma agarró a Zarbon pero no logró hacer algo ya que éste la separó sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, me fue suficiente ya que sus amigos se distrajeron observando lo que sucedía y me deshice de sus agarres.

Golpeé a uno de ellos y pateé a otro. Los otros dos se me lanzaron, logrando tumbarme pero me recompuse deteniendo uno de sus golpes. Empuje a uno y al otro le di un cabezazo para sacármelo de encima.

Zarbon vino corriendo hacia mí y lo agarré a tiempo. Levanté su cuerpo y lo arrojé al suelo fuertemente. El grandulón vino otra vez, después de recuperarse de mi patada, y me tomó del cuello llevándome hasta la pared.

–¡Imbécil! –me gritó.

Tomé su brazo con mis dos manos y logré zafarme. Sin embargo, otros dos vinieron a golpearme y entre los tres me alzaron y me arrojaron al suelo. Caí encima de mi hombro, causándome una dislocación. De eso estaba seguro.

–¡Ya basta! – oí gritar a la peliazul pero ellos seguían golpeándome y pateándome.

Me dejaron descansar unos segundos mientras ayudaban a Zarbon a levantarse ya que, al parecer, su caída fue fuerte.

Dificultosamente me paré. Bulma intentó acercase pero los muchachos la separaron torpemente.  
Tomé mi hombro izquierdo con mi mano derecha. La lesión empezaba a molestarme mucho.

Antes de que los dos se me acercaran, corrí hacia ellos con mis brazos estirados y los tumbé. Hice lo mismo para tumbar al grandulón, aunque me costó más que eso ya que tuve que golpearlo y patearlo un par de veces para lograrlo.

Zarbon me tomó y me lanzó a un lado. Se encimó y empezó a golpearme. Cuando logré detener sus golpes, empecé a golpearlo yo. Entonces, sentí como alguien me tomó y me separó de Zarbon.

–¡Ya basta! – reconocí su voz. Era Kakarotto.

–Él empezó – respondió Zarbon –. No lo dejaremos inconcluso.

18 llegó con Krilin y me llevó a un cuarto. Allí sacó un botiquín y empezó a curar mis heridas.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunté –. ¿Qué sucede si continúan con la pelea?

–Gokú y Krilin se harán cargo. ¡Estás muy lastimado!

–¿Hablas enserio? – reí –. ¿Esos dos? Déjame ir y les daré una paliza sin problema.

–Vegeta, tu hombro está hinchado y, a simple vista, se nota que está suelto. Parece que te lo dislocaron.

–¿Enserio? – pregunté sarcásticamente –. No me había dado cuenta.

18 tomó unas pinzas con algodón. Le echó un poco de alcohol para desinfectar las heridas de mi rostro, mis brazos y mis puños.

–Mira tus nudillos. Están sangrando mucho.

–Sí, eso pasa cuando golpeas a alguien en el rostro.

–Eso pasa cuando eres un idiota y sólo buscas problemas – se detuvo, supuse que terminó –. Ahora te llevaré al hospital.

–No es necesario. Disfruta tu cita con el enano.

–Está bien, Vegeta – interrumpió el susodicho –. Vamos, la fiesta empezó a aburrirme de todos modos.

Hubiera rechazado la idea pero el maldito hombro me dolía una mierda. No podía aguantar mucho. Cada movimiento era doloroso.

–Como sea. Si eso quieren, pues bien, Vámonos.

* * *

 **Pov Bulma**

Después de que Gokú calmó a los idiotas quise acercarme a ver cómo estaba Vegeta. Vi que lo llevaron a uno de los cuartos, me aproximé y abrí la puerta. Allí vi a la rubia curando a Vegeta mientras conversaban. Creí que había venido con Krilin. Sin embargo, parecía más preocupada por Vegeta. Demasiado diría yo. No quise interrumpir allí.

Volví con Milk y Gokú.

–¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mi amiga.

–Bueno, yo estaba bailando sola y esos idiotas se me acercaron – fruncí el ceño al recordar la escena –. No me dejaron salir y Vegeta se metió a ayudarme.

–Debí suponerlo, pero no creí que Vegeta vendría.

–No es tu culpa, Gokú – le tomó de las mejillas –. Tu amigo es un tonto, eso es todo.

Me enternecía ver a ambos. Eran amigos pero parecían una pareja enamorada. La forma en cómo se trataban y se miraban.

–Vámonos, Kakarotto – se acercó Vegeta con la rubia ayudándole.

–Sí, está bien – se volteó hacia mi amiga–. Lo siento, es mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo.

–No te preocupes, de todos modos ya es tarde y nos vamos también.

–Disfruté la noche en tu compañía, Milk – le sonrió –. Nos vemos el lunes, espero que se repita en otra ocasión.

–Yo también – mi amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla –. Cuídate, éste es mi número por si quieres salir este fin de semana o cuando gustes.

No dejaba de mirar a la chica que ayudaba a Vegeta. Siempre los vi juntarse con los muchachos de su grupo pero ¿Qué tan cercanos eran?

–Vámonos, Bulma.

–Claro.

Subimos a mi auto y, allí, conversamos de todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta. Su cita con Gokú, el problema de la pelea y del coqueteo de Yamcha y Videl.

Milk se quedó a dormir en mi casa, no dejaba de parlotear que tan increíble estuvo su noche con Gokú. Ya me imagino que pronto iniciarán una relación.

Estaba un preocupada por Vegeta. Quedó muy lastimado y me sentía culpable porque él intentó ayudarme. Sentía que el problema lo causé yo y ahora él estaba en el hospital.

El lunes hablaría con él y le agradecería por lo que hizo en la fiesta. Después de todo, no era tan patán como creí.

* * *

 **Pov Jared**

Nos sentamos en el pequeño bar que tenía en su cocina. Nos servimos un par de tragos mientras Gohan se desquiciaba por lo que vimos.

Después de que Vegeta nos dejó en el patio, seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con la piscina, donde había dos sujetos desvistiéndose y lanzándose dentro de ella. La Luz de la luna reflejó a ambos besándose y los reconocimos. Eran Yamcha y Videl.

Gohan quedó petrificado y corrió hacia la casa. Yo lo seguí y lo encontré en el baño lamentándose y golpeando la pared, además del espejo que rompió.

Queríamos ir hacia el otro lado de la casa pero había un alboroto enorme, no sé parecía ser una pelea. Típico de las fiestas. Así que decidimos quedarnos aquí sentados, bebiendo y reprimiendo el dolor que mi amigo debía sufrir. No sé qué tanto le gusta esa muchacha pero él estaba ilusionado cuando le dijimos que vendríamos a conquistarla para él. Debía sentirse tonto y decepcionado.

–Vamos, amigo –intenté animar–. Hay muchos peces en el agua puedes pescar cualquiera. No es única.

Entonces, de entre la gente apareció Launch. Se nos acercó y se sentó con nosotros.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Corazón roto – respondí.

Le comenté a Launch sobre lo sucedido y ella se apenó, pues era su amiga de quien hablábamos y Gohan parecía, realmente, adolorido.

–Soy un idiota ¿verdad? – me miró decepcionado –. Ni siquiera la conozco bien y me ilusioné tanto que creí que yo le gustaba algo. No lo sé, nos divertíamos mucho durante toda la semana. Creí que nos entendíamos.

–A todos nos sucede, Gohan – le tomé del hombro –. Verás que es algo pasajero y pronto volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

–Gohan, no te sientas mal – intentó animar Launch –. Conozco a Yamcha, sus relaciones no duran demasiado. Verás que es cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se aburran y terminen.

–No sabía que eran novios – dijo –. Si me lo hubieran dicho, no me hubiera ilusionado y no hubiera venido hasta aquí.

–Bueno, aun no lo son formalmente. Pero creo que se gustan.

Miré a Launch levantando mis cejas –Gracias. Era lo que faltaba – le dije.

–Lo siento – dijo reconociendo la estupidez que comentó.

–Será mejor que vaya a mi casa.

Acompañamos afuera a que tomara un taxi. Launch se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa, así que ambos subieron y se fueron, dejándome solo.

Llamé a mi hermana para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Se suponía que estaba en la fiesta y podía llevarme a casa. Es vergonzoso que tu hermana tenga licencia y dependas de ella para salir a algún lugar.

Me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba en el hospital ya que Vegeta tuvo una pelea y salió lastimado.

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia allá.  
Una vez dentro del hospital, empecé a buscarlos. Krilin estaba afuera de uno de los consultorios, se acercó y me dijo que estaban adentro y que Vegeta se estaba recuperando.

–Te dejo un momento y te metes en problemas – entré llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Dónde está el otro idiota? – preguntó con su típico humor.

–Se fue a casa – suspiré –. Tenemos un problema.

–¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Gokú.

–Videl – respondí.

–¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó 18.

–Asuntos de hombres – le respondió Vegeta.

–Cállate, yo les puedo ser útil – dijo molesta.

–La vimos besándose con Yamcha en la piscina.

–Supongo que lloró como niñita – comentó Vegeta.

–Vamos, Vegeta – le dije –. Estaba ilusionado, sabes que le gusta mucho.

–¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? – intentó levantarse pero el dolor se lo impedía.

–Tal vez, yo pueda acercarme a Videl y hablar.

–¿Hablar qué? – le pregunté a mi hermana.

–Cosas de chicas.

–¡JA! – rio Vegeta –. ¿Tú? ¿Hablar cosas de chicas? Por favor, las pocas amigas que tienes son como tres, cinco si cuentas con kakarotto y Gohan, seis con tu hermana y siete con tu novia.

Reí ante el comentario de Vegeta. Krilin bufó molesto por la denominación "novia".

–Cállate – mi hermana se ruborizó –. Las chicas hablan de cosas tontas como maquillajes, fiestas y artistas guapos y sexys. Prefiero estar con ustedes porque me divierto y sus temas son más triviales aunque a veces me sacan de mis casillas y se vuelven unos idiotas.

–Nosotros también te queremos 18 – le dijo Gokú abrazándola.

–Ya suéltame.

–Creo que es hora de integrar nuevas personas al grupo, muchachos – les comenté –. Launch y las muchachas nuevas parecen amigables. Talvez podamos ser buenos amigos.

–Sería genial – se emocionó Gokú –. Así podré acercarme más a Milk.

–No estarás insinuando lo que estoy pensando – Vegeta se puso serio –. Nosotros somos amigos desde la infancia. No podemos integrar a cualquiera al grupo sin conocerlos ¿Hablas enserio? ¡¿Todo esto por Gohan?!

–No tenemos opción…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, como siempre les digo, espero que estén muy bien y que su año haya empezado de la mejor manera. Aquí mi primera actualización del año. Como dije antes, espero tener otro increíble año de buen recibimiento como el primero.

Realmente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y avisarles que escribiré un poco de GXM para después iniciar por completo con VxB.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos y los aprecio muchísimo ya que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
